Efectos
by moon95
Summary: Serie de song-fics independientes con canciones del grupo Efecto Mariposa. SasuSaku. Capítulo 1: Querencia


¡Hola! Hacía mucho que no me pasaba por aquí… Escribí 2 historias, pero nunca acabaron de triunfar demasiado. ¡Pero he decidido volver! ^^

Soy española. Hay un grupo malagueño que me encanta. Se llaman Efecto Mariposa. Hay muchas canciones que encajan perfectamente con la historia de amor/desamor de Sasuke y Sakura. Así que he decidido hacer una recopilación de song-fics. ¡Espero que os gusten!

**QUERENCIA**

_**Me queda la pena,**____**  
**__**me queda el aire,**____**  
**__**no quedan razones que te pueda dar,**____**  
**__**no queda nadie,**_

Ni él mismo acababa de creérselo. Sasuke Uchiha, el último superviviente del gran Clan Uchiha. El mejor alumno de su promoción. El mejor ninja de su generación. El admirado por todas las jóvenes. El que un día fue considerado traidor de Konoha. El que intentó matar a su mejor amigo. El que abandonó a Sakura Haruno en una banca después de que ella le llorara y le gritara cuánto lo amaba. El mismo Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a su aldea natal.

Regresó solo, sin absolutamente nadie. Nadie lo estaba esperando. Nadie lo iría a recibir a la entrada de la villa. Nadie. Porque las cosas que hizo fueron demasiadas. Demasiado crueles. Demasiado dolorosas. Demasiadas. Nadie. No quedaba nadie.  
_  
__**Me queda tu puerta,**____**  
**__**cuando nada me queda.**____**  
**__**Que dan las diez y ya se hace tarde**____**  
**__**y sola se queda la calle.**_

Era tarde por la noche. Bueno, sólo eran las diez, pero siendo invierno, ya todos estaban en sus casas con sus familias. Sasuke aprovechó para caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Solitarias, oscuras y frías. Como él mismo. Andaba sin rumbo fijo, pero sus pies le llevaron a un lugar que no esperaba. Una calle que conocía muy bien. La calle donde vivía Sakura Haruno._  
__**  
**__**Pero me queda una cosa,**____**  
**__**que me quita los males.**____**  
**__**Siempre queda tu luz**____**  
**__**que me espera encendida al final de la calle.**_

Se escondió entre las sombras. En toda la calle, sólo la luz de una ventana brillaba. Pudo vislumbrar la silueta de aquella joven que tanto lo había amado tiempo atrás. Tenía un semblante triste. ¿Le echaría de menos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le viese? ¿Le seguiría amando?

Sasuke nunca se comportó justamente con esa chica. A ojos de él, era sólo una chica más. Una muchacha como todas las otras, que iban detrás de él. Él sólo quería estar solo, pero sus admiradoras no le dejaban. Y Sakura sólo era una admiradora más. Una _molestia_.

Pero con el tiempo, y por mucho que él lo intentase negar, esa frágil flor fue haciéndose poco a poco un hueco en su frío corazón. Se preocupaba por él, por Naruto, por todos. Tal vez no era la ninja más fuerte, pero lo intentaba con toda su alma. Se pasaba noches en vela sólo para proteger a sus amigos. Sasuke jamás había experimentado eso. Ese sentimiento de que alguien te quiera, de que alguien se preocupe por ti. Pensaba que los sentimientos eran de débiles. Pero Sakura no era tan débil, haría cualquier cosa por él.

A Sasuke cada vez le molestaba mal que alguien hiriese a _su_ flor de cerezo. Durante los exámenes Chunnin, estalló en rabia y odio cuando vio de qué manera había salido dañada. Por protegerles. El sello maldito se activó, pero ella lo detuvo. No quería que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

Sasuke se fue. Tenía que cumplir su venganza. Para ello necesitaba poder. Para obtener más poder, necesitaba a Orochimaru. No contaba con despedirse de nadie. Pero ella vino. Ella no quería despedirse, quería que él se quedara o que la llevara con él. No quería quedarse sola.

Pero Sasuke no podía permitir que ella desperdiciara su vida de esa manera. Sólo por él. No, él no podría vivir sabiendo que había destrozado la vida de Sakura. La dejó inconsciente, no sin antes darle las gracias. Por creerle. Por quererle. Por preocuparse por él. Por ayudarle a ver que no todo era malo en el mundo.

Por mucho que supiera que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, siempre sabía que hizo mal. Porque Sakura no se merecía nada de eso. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Su vida hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiera hecho.

Sasuke sabía que la hirió. Le hizo daño. Siempre. ¿Para protegerla? Sí. Pero igualmente la había herido. Y eso no era justo para ella, que jamás había herido a nadie. Sasuke quería que le perdonase por todo… Quería empezar una vida nueva, y para ello necesitaba su perdón. No se lo merecía, después de todo. Pero le daba igual que le llamaran egoísta. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber si ella todavía sentía lo mismo. O, aunque no fuera así, necesitaba saber que no le odiaba.

_**Y es que lo siento,**____**  
**__**lo siento, lo siento**__**…**__**  
**__**Cada vez que regreso a ti,  
cada vez que te pienso,**____**  
**__**no te merezco.**____**  
**__**Y es que lo siento,  
eres lo último que quiero olvidar**__**.**__**  
**__**Regálame otro momento más.**____**  
**__**Solo vengo a decirte lo siento**__._

No, no merecía su perdón. Él siempre le hacía daño. Ella siempre lo amaba. Ni Sasuke sabía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho él para que Sakura le amase? Nada. Herirla, insultarla, despreciarla… No merecía su amor. Ni su perdón. No merecía si quiera pensar en ella. Pero no podía vivir sin ella, quisiera o no. Era parte de su vida. Era la única luz de su oscuridad. Era su _molestia._ Era su Sakura._**  
**__**Me queda tu nombre,**____**  
**__**me queda tu sombra**____**  
**__**Me quedan las sobras,**____**  
**__**los restos perdidos de una vida rota.**_

Su Sakura. Su flor de cerezo. Durante esos largos años sin ella, cada vez que veía un árbol de cerezo, sonreía. Era el árbol más hermoso, como Sakura era la más hermosa. Sus frágiles y suaves pétalos le recordaban a la fragilidad de Sakura. Sus tonos rosados le recordaban al fino pelo de la kunoichi. Su aroma era como el de ella… Sí, le encantaba encontrarse árboles de cerezo. Porque sentía, por unos momentos, que ella estaba ahí con él. Que no se había ido.

Pero Sakura ya no debía quererle. Seguramente se había olvidado ya de él. Sasuke jamás llegó a ser del todo feliz, aunque ella le hacía sonreír. Vivía en la oscuridad. Tras la masacre de su familia, de la traición de su hermano, de quedarse completamente solo… nunca había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente, de felicidad. Su vida estaba rota. Al menos eso pensaba él.

_**Me quedo por verte, aunque ya no me toca,**__**  
**__**aun me queda un pedazo de ti,**____**  
**__**una lágrima que siempre brota.**_

Si había vuelto, si quería quedarse, siempre era por ella. Le hacía ver a Naruto y a su sensei, pero si se quedaba era por ella.

Sasuke sólo lloró una vez. Cuando vio a toda su familia asesinada. Pero al recordar a su flor, siempre sentía una pequeña y rebelde lágrima que jamás conseguía salir. Pero era lo que quería. La echaba de menos. ¿Débil? Tal vez. Un débil humano, que tenía su corazón, a pesar de intentar ocultarlo.

_**El silencio que no calla, una foto que no habla,**____**  
**__**y aunque lo tenía todo, no me queda nada.**_

_  
_Sonrío irónicamente al llegar a su habitación y ver una foto volcada. Al levantarla, los vio. A Kakashi, a Naruto…y a Sakura.

Pero al volver a Konoha, ya no había árboles de cerezo. Ahora había la realidad, cruda y dura realidad. Él era un asesino, un traidor. Se había aliado con Orochimaru. Estaba solo. Sí, Itachi había asesinado a toda su familia. Desde entonces él pensaba que estaba solo, que no le quedaba nadie. Idiota. Tenía a Kakashi-sensei, un entrenador, un maestro… casi un padre. Naruto: el dobe. Siempre estaban compitiendo. En realidad él no necesitaba demostrar nada, pero el rubio se empeñaba en vencerle. Y Sasuke estaba encantado, se lo tomaba como un entrenamiento. Y Sakura… No, no estaba solo. Ellos eran su familia. Tenía las personas que lo querían y él se fue, lo echó a perder. Ahora, cuando volviera, sí que no le quedaría nada. Nadie. Solo.

Era ya muy tarde, debían ser las doce o la una de la mañana. Al día siguiente iría a hablar con la Hokage, a ver si le dejaba quedarse en la aldea. Si no, por lo menos había podido contemplarla momentáneamente, recordar viejos tiempos. Aunque lo que deseaba con toda su alma era poder quedarse, poder pedir perdón. Pero nadie le aseguraba eso…

Antes de irse a dormir, cogió un trozo de papel, trepó a la ventana de Sakura y, mientras veía como ella dormía plácidamente, lo dejó en su escritorio.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó perezosamente. Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño. Aquel sueño que tenía desde que él se fue. Frotándose los ojos, fue a coger su ropa para cambiarse, pero le sorprendió ver un papel en su escritorio. Miró a ambos lados, para comprobar que no había nadie que le hubiera dejado esa nota. Cuando abrió el papel, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa:

_**Lo siento**_

Mmm…¿Horrible? Sí, ¿verdad? No sé ni por qué lo intento… La verdad es que no me gusta como me ha quedado. Bueeeeno, quedaos sólo con la canción ^^ Es tan bonita, expresa tan bien lo que siente Sasuke…

Canción: Querencia  
Grupo: Efecto Mariposa  
Álbum: 40:04

¡Alguna alma caritativa me dejaría un review? ¡Por muy corto, cruel, amenaza de muerte que sea? Please?

Gracias por leer. De verdad, gracias. No sé ni porque lo publico…


End file.
